


The Light of Love

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, i can't believe i was never gonna post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to The Poison Chalice where Merlin says what needs saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Love

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have a headcanon that The Poison Chalice was the episode where Merlin and Arthur really fell in love with each other. I wrote this right after watching the episode. I wasn't gonna post this because I didn't think it was that good but I went back and really liked it.

"Thank you," Merlin said. He still struggled to believe that Arthur, Prince Arthur of Camelot, would risk his life to save him, a servant. It almost made him think that...no, he chastised himself, Arthur doesn't love you back. There's no way.

"You too," Arthur said. Did he know it was Merlin who sent the ball of light? Again, it was unlikely.

As Arthur turned to leave, Merlin stopped him. "Wait. I need to talk to you." He eyed Gaius. "In private."

Gaius took the hint and left them alone together.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. God, he was gorgeous. Merlin had to stop himself from kissing him right then and there.

"The light, the light in the cave as you were hanging off the cliff...that was me."

Arthur frowned. "But why would you save my life? Did you do it because you wanted the cure?"

"No, that's not why. I did it because, I did it because I'm in love with you. If you died, I didn't want to be cured."

"You're in love with me? You saved my life, for the second time, because you're in love with me?"

Merlin hung his head in shame. "Go ahead; laugh at me. I'll laugh too and we can forget this ever happened."

Suddenly Arthur had hurt all over his face. "Laugh at you? Merlin, why would I ever laugh at you for that?" He stroked the brunette's face. "Do you want to know something?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I love you, too."

Merlin had never experienced greater joy in all his life. "Really?"

"Really," the blonde whispered in his ear. In response, Merlin crashed his lips against Arthur's, wanting to engulf him with love.

"Your father would kill us if he found out," Merlin said before biting Arthur's bottom lip.

"Not while I'm around, my love. You'll always be safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
